left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Foot Locker
The Foot Locker is a new addition to the Left 4 Dead 2 universe. Throughout The Passing, Foot Lockers can be found. When opened, they will hold an unlimited amount of a single item. They do not appear in Versus for balancing reasons. Usefulness Foot Lockers can come in handy depending on the current situation. * A locker containing pipe bombs can be used to clear out all Common Infected in the surrounding area. * A locker containing molotovs can be used to clear out large groups of infected safely, or to ignite and cause significant damage to a Tank. * A locker containing pain pills can be used to restore full health and provide an extra health item to every remaining Survivor. * A locker containing Adrenaline can be used to restore full health and provide an extra health item to every remaining Survivor, as well as allowing them to travel through the next section of the campaign faster due to the speed bonus provided. * If significant damage has been incurred by the Survivors (such as after a battle with a Tank), it may be prudent to backtrack to a Foot Locker containing either pain pills or adrenaline to fully heal the remaining Survivors and provide a backup health item for the next parts of the campaign. * If a horde spawns or one or more Survivors are coated in Boomer bile, retreat to a nearby Foot Locker that contains pipe bombs. They can be used to eliminate the incoming infected with minimal risk of injury. * Survivors may "barricade" themselves in a room that contains a locker full of molotovs by continually throwing the grenades at all of the room's entrances. ** During a Panic Event, this strategy can ensure that none of the Common Infected are capable of reaching you. Special Infected will still be able to attack, but the sound effects they make when set on fire will give you advance warning of their approach. ** If fighting a Tank, layering multiple molotov fires on top of each other and luring the Tank through the flames will deal massive damage. Layered fires (like those caused by multiple gas cans ignited in the same area) deal additional damage for each flame included. You can pick up and throw grenades from a foot locker relatively quickly, and all four survivors can work together to stack up a large number of molotov flames over the entryway to a room. *** Be careful not to walk through these flames, however; just as the damage dealt to infected is multiplied for each additional flame, so is friendly fire damage. Even on low difficulty, a large number of stacked flames can incapacitate or even kill you if you walk through them. ** A similar strategy could be employed using pipe bombs that would even prevent Special Infected from entering the room, though the execution would require impressive teamwork, timing and throw placement. If pipe bombs are constantly thrown into or just outside a doorway by the four survivors such that one explodes approximately every second, it would be impossible for Special Infected to enter the room without being hit by the explosion and stumbling or dying. *** It is possible that the Special Infected would stumble into the room rather than away from it; however, it would be a simple matter for one of the survivors to either shove the infected back into the blast radius of the pipe bombs or simply kill the infected. *** If the throws were precise enough that they formed a sort of perimeter around an area, it would be possible to stumble lock an infected (such as a Tank or a Witch) in that area and continually bombard them with pipe bombs until they die. Achievements Known Items * Pipe bombs * Molotovs * Adrenaline * Pain pills Notes The Survivors have dialogue for discovering Foot Lockers are empty, but they are unused since no Lockers are set up to lack contents. Footlocker_various.jpg|Foot Lockers can hold various items. Foot Locker.png|An open Foot Locker. Category:Left 4 Dead 2